


Can She Do It? Yes She Can!

by Tabbyluna



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Homeless! Mako, Prostitution, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: Ryumako AU where Mako’s a homeless person who stole a truck of Coca Cola and tries to get people to drink them just so that she can send it all for recycling and get the money to spend one night with her favourite prostitute Ryuko.The brothel is called The Crimson Garment.
Relationships: Mankanshoku Mako/Matoi Ryuuko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Can She Do It? Yes She Can!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this one is based on a Tumblr text post on flash fiction. This one right here: https://writerlyn.tumblr.com/post/118955692115/the-most-important-writing-lesson-i-ever-learned
> 
> I don't think this one is particularly well-written, but I had fun writing it. And hey, femslash needs diversity. So why not throw in some weirdness into the mix?

It’s been a long time since Mako had a home. Well, a house at least. Home is where the heart is after all, and at least she still had her family. They all got evicted out of their previous house together, and nowadays they live on the streets. Her dad was still treating patients, an alleyway as his office. Her mom was still cooking mystery croquettes with whatever food they managed to get their hands on. Her brother was still hanging out with his friends, skipping school.

And she, Mako Mankanshouku, has been trying to earn whatever money she could. Because she, while cold and lonely on the streets, had managed to find the love of her life.

It was an accidental meeting at first. Mako was on her way back to her family’s alleyway because she had gotten fired from another job. She had at least managed to keep that job for two weeks instead of one, as was usually the case. Therefore she had earned a little more money with that job. But while she was walking home, it suddenly started raining. At first a light drizzle, it quickly grew into a storm. With strong winds, thunder followed immediately by lightning, the works. Mako knew that it was too risky to head back home and hide under the (surprisingly sturdy) makeshift rain shelter with the rest of the family. The alleyway was pretty far away, and she wasn’t in the most ideal position to get sick. A long walk in the rain would probably result in that. So that left only one option: wait away somewhere until she could go back home.

The only problem was finding a place where she could possibly seek shelter. 

It was close to midnight, and most of the shops down the street had closed. Where she was, she saw only two possible options. The first was a bar, but she had been employed there previously. She got fired for eating on the job, but honestly, the peanuts were just so tempting… Nevertheless, it would be awkward to seek shelter there. Especially since the storm was so heavy, it seemed unlikely to die down anytime soon.

The second option was a brothel. One that she had passed by many times without giving it much thought. ‘The Crimson Garment’, read the flickering neon sign on the building. And two thoughts instantly came to Mako’s mind. The first was that they really needed to change the lights on the sign. If it was flickering that much, and they could afford the repair, she was sure they would attract more customers that way.

The second was that she should probably seek shelter there. Being a brothel, there would probably be beds there, and pretty girls. And she liked both. A lot. And if they wanted payment for their services, she could probably afford it. Truly, it was a great thing to have money on hand.

She walked into the brothel soaking wet and with such theatrical grandiosity that the few people on the ground floor, sipping on their drinks and chatting with each other, turned to look at her. With all eyes on her, she looked around. Moldy floorboards, peeling wallpaper, faint music playing out of a beat up radio in the corner. Throw in the smell of cheap perfume and cigarettes, and you have an idea of what sort of place it was. “Can I stay here for the night?” she asked the patrons. Which resulted in everyone ignoring her, returning to minding their own business. Only one person bothered to pay any sort of attention to her. A tall woman in a long, purple dress. Face caked in makeup, bottled blonde hair tied into a tight bun. The madame of the brothel. 

“You can stay, just as long as you pay for service,” she said. “This isn’t a hotel.”

Walking up to the madame, she pressed the damp envelope containing her pay down in front of her, on the bar’s surface. “Who can I afford?” She asked.

Eyeing her, as if she were inspecting her, the madame took the envelope from her, and thumbed through the money. “Well, this isn’t as much as what we usually get,” she began, glancing at the direction of businessmen draping their arms around a few of her girls. The stacks of money they had surrounding them like accessories. “But, I think I can set you up with someone. Ryuko!” She yelled up the stairs. And that call was followed by the creaking of someone making their way down them.

“Yeah, ma’am?” Called a voice from upstairs. 

“You’ve got a client!” She yelled back. Then she turned back to Mako, giving her back her soggy envelope. “You have to excuse her. She’s new, but we don’t have many girls willing to serve other women as clients. So you’re gonna have to make do with her today.”

A few squeaking floorboards later, and Mako could finally see the girl the madame had promised her. And the moment she saw her, she could have sworn the heavens had opened up, because she swore she saw an angel. The girl that stood before her was beautiful. With her toned frame and big breasts being the first things she noticed, shown off through the miniskirt and crop top she was wearing. Her dark hair, cut into a messy bob, had a red stripe running through it. And it all framed her diamond-shaped face wonderfully. She couldn’t help but stare at her. Her facial features, sharp and strong with those beautiful thick eyebrows and big eyes. The way she walked, fast and swift but with a strong and confident aura. And that body. Oh wow,  _ that body _ . 

Right then and there, staring at this woman in stiletto heels and poorly done makeup, Mako learned what it meant to fall in love at first sight.

“Right, so, you looking for a good time?” She asked. Somewhat awkwardly, but Mako didn’t care.

“I sure am!” She said, and grabbed her hand. “Come on, show me where the bedrooms are! There’s a lot we have to do!” She practically dragged Ryuko up the stairs, eager to begin spending some quality time together.

*****

It was a fun evening. Ryuko only learned her name after round one, but she had confessed to Mako under the sheets, when they were cooling down from round three, that she had been one of her better clients. “So far, you’ve been… attentive, and I can tell you really enjoy my company,” she said. “It’s a lot more than I can say for some of my other clients.”

Mako merely nodded, and squeezed her hand. Satisfied with letting the two of them lie in silence, enjoying each other’s company. 

Then Mako realised that she spent all her money on this one thing, and now she was going to have to return to her family empty handed. “I was supposed to work and earn some money so that we can afford a new place to live. But now I spent all my money on you and while I enjoyed the night, there’s no way I can return to my family now. Especially since I promised them that I would use the pay to buy a little extra food for our meals. Oh, now I gotta get a new job and earn back the money before I return to the alley, because I spent all my cash on you today and I don’t want to disappoint them!”

Ryuko stared at her while she talked, slack-jawed. Which Mako found to be a rather cute expression on her. But now was not the time to focus on how cute or pretty or even how hot she was! She needed to hit the road and go job hunting now! Sure, her family would probably forgive her, and they would probably understand. After all, Ryuko  _ was _ smoking hot. But she figured that she owed it to them to get them something nice. So she got up, and started to put on her clothes again.

“The alleyway?” Went Ryuko, finally speaking up.

“Yeah, we live in an alleyway. We got evicted out of our last home, so now the four of us live there. Dad conducts his business there too, and my little brother Mataro keeps trying to come up with get-rich-quick schemes with his friends instead of going to school.” She shook her head. Darn it Mataro, don’t you know that education was important? “But anyways, I gotta go now. Thanks for the evening tho-”

“Keep it.” 

Mako cocked her head to one side. “What?”

Ryuko looked up at her, folding her arms. “The madame pays us half of what you pay her, and keeps the other half. I’m saying that I can give you my half, and you can go get your family something nice to eat.”

Mako’s eyes widened. “But what about you?”

“It’s fine. The madame feeds us, gives us shelter. The extra cash really is just ours to spend.” She got up and walked over to her purse, from which she pulled out a wallet. “How much did you give the madame?”

And it was this act of kindness which cemented to Mako that this woman was truly one who deserved all the love in the world.

*****

She worked twice as hard from then on, taking up odd jobs and working part-time jobs to both feed her family and visit Ryuko. She got fired from those part-time jobs frequently, but just as long as she was paid, it didn’t matter. Usually, she aimed to visit Ryuko once a week. Though sometimes she didn’t have enough money, and it became a bi-weekly affair. Regardless, she tried. All for the woman she loved.

She told her family all about Ryuko, and they all got excited. They wanted her to visit, maybe sit down with them and have a little dinner. And Mako brought it up to Ryuko, but she merely shrugged.

“Mako, you’re great. But really, you’re just another client.” She kissed her tenderly, just the way Mako liked it. “It feels weird going to meet my client’s parents you know?”

And Mako supposed she understood, but on the other hand, she did love Ryuko. And every week, when they manage to spend some time together, she consistently found herself falling for her over and over again. 

So she kept coming back, and she kept inviting Ryuko to dinner with her family. And she decided that even if she gets rejected one thousand times, she will keep asking Ryuko, keep leaving the offer open, in hopes that someday she can meet her family. “I really do think you would like them,” she told her.

And Ryuko kept saying no. And Mako kept returning week after week with her hard earned money. It was something they both looked forward to, with Mako being an attentive, careful, fun-loving partner, and Ryuko returning the favour. 

Now that you have some context, our real story can truly begin.

It had started one day, when Mako realised that it has been two whole weeks since she last saw Ryuko. It had been difficult finding work, since most of the local businesses had already fired her and odd jobs were currently in short supply. A good chunk of her money had already gone to buying food for her family, and they did have a hearty meal of mystery croquettes last night. But she couldn’t just leave Ryuko hanging without a word for two weeks! If she didn’t go and spend some time with her, it would have been the longest she had ever gone without seeing her. What would Ryuko think? What if she missed her? And she heard that life as a prostitute could get quite dangerous too, so she also needed to know if she was alright! 

So she decided right then and there that she needed to find a way to get some money. And fast.

She paced back and forth down the street, hand rubbing her chin, trying to come up with some plan. How unfortunate it was to live in a world where making money was difficult. If only cash were easier to obtain…

But that got her thinking. What other ways could a person earn some extra money in a world like this? Well, they could break open piggy banks, but unfortunately she did not own one. They could inherit money from relatives, but unfortunately she didn’t know of any relatives who were wealthy or dying. She could always send in some items for recycling. But what could she possibly send? Even though they lived in an alleyway, most of the trash they could find were non-recyclables. She needed a large quantity of recyclable items if that plan was ever going to work.

While deep in her thoughts, she didn’t realise that she stepped off the pavement and onto the road. And just as a huge truck was making its way down the road too. But fortunately, before she could have become a Mako-pancake, the truck’s horn honked at her, and she snapped out of her thoughts and jumped out of her way. By the skin of her teeth, she survived. 

She released a sigh of relief. That was close.

She looked up to take a closer look at the truck. Curious as to what had nearly hit her. As it turned around the corner, she saw it again. Bright red, with a large, familiar logo printed on the side of the trailer. ‘Coca Cola’, it read. Meaning that it was carrying soda. Soda, which was stored in cans. Lots of cans. Lots of aluminum, recyclable cans.

A metaphorical lightbulb appeared over Mako’s head, and on the spot she immediately started to concoct a plan to get that truck and all its soda and its cans for herself. 

She started walking. And walking. And then that walk became a run. Some sort of instinct had kicked in, and she couldn’t seem to stop. She caught up with the truck, and in her head, the pieces of her plan began to fall into place. She knew that people had called her slow in the past. When it came to learning and education especially. But even though she might be slow in terms of formal education, when it came to coming up with plans on the fly, Mako had to admit, she was pretty good at it. If only because she believed that nothing could get in the way of anything she really wanted. And at the moment, what she wanted most was to see Ryuko again.

When the driver parked it outside the convenient store and hopped out, she figured it was time to initiate phase two of the plan. So she sped up a little more, her mad dash turning into a frantic dash. Faster and faster. Until she made it. Before the guy could open the truck’s trailer and take the store’s order of cans out, she dove into the driver’s seat, stomped on the accelerator, and drove off with his goods. 

The yells of men came from behind her, and through the blind spot mirrors she could see them giving chase. But she couldn’t have them catch up to her. Right now, she needed to lose them. So with a determined shout, “For Ryuko!”, she drove around the maze of a town. 

The streets were all familiar to her from months of walking around and exploration. But to less experienced people, people who were only familiar with one or two routes around town, they could easily get lost and confused. These streets were not intuitively designed. Which was tough luck for newcomers, but excellent for thieves. And after about half an hour of driving around, confusing them, she drove out of town, off the road, and drove the truck into a small forest in an attempt to hide it. In the process however, she hit a tree. And it fell over and she was pretty sure it damaged the truck. But it didn’t matter! All that mattered was that she had tons of soda cans. And once she finished drinking them, she could send them for recycling, and get the cash to see her. 

And so she opened her trunk, grabbed as many cans as she could (she practically lifted a mountain of them out of the truck), and headed off to find people to drink them. 

She rushed out, hoping to head back to the alleyway. Mataro and his friends would probably be there, and she knew that they would appreciate a soda. But on the way home, she could hopefully find some people to drink up. She scanned her surroundings, hoping to find someone to give the soda to. While searching, she managed to drink two whole cans, and the sugar buzz only made her more determined.

And then she found her first potential targets. A young couple, peacefully enjoying each other’s company on a park bench, watching the cherry blossoms in the spring. 

“Hey! You two!” She called out, waving two cans of coke in the air. “You want some soda?”

In shock the two of them nodded. And so Mako opened both cans and dumped their contents into their mouths. In a flash, they had drunk it, and Mako ran off, thanking them for their contribution. She looked around again, and saw a few more targets. A family of four enjoying a picnic. Once again, she ran up to them, offered them a drink, and when they agreed she poured a can’s worth of contents down each their throats. 

And she kept at it. Finding people. Asking them if they wanted a soda with fiery force, and then pouring that substance down their throats if they agreed. Along the way, she drank a couple more cans. And with more sugar in her system, she only felt more energetic, more determined to finish the mountain of sodas.

By the time she arrived back home, she had managed to get through half the mountain. There was still plenty for Mataro and his friend to go through, but she figured that since there were less soda cans, they could get through them much faster.

She found them playing some sort of game together. They could have also possibly been planning a get rich quick scheme, who knew? But that didn’t matter. The important thing was that they were there, and they could finish this mountain. “Hey, Mataro!” She called out.

Mataro and his crew looked up from drawing in the dirt with sticks. “What is it- HOLY MOTHER, THAT’S A LOT OF COKE!”

“That’s right. And I need you and your crew to finish these up!”

“What, right now?” He asked, standing up. “What for?”

“It’s so that I can send the cans for recycling! I haven’t seen Ryuko in two weeks, and I need the cash to see her again. So I stole a truck of soda and now I need you and your friend to finish this stuff so that I can send it all in for recycling and get the money!” She explained, with her usual dramatic flair. 

And the minute she brought up Ryuko, Mataro’s face lit up. “You’re gonna see that hottie again today?”

“That’s right! And I’m also gonna try to talk to her again, and hopefully convince her to come and visit us and have dinner with us!” 

“Well then, why didn’t you say so!” Mataro, just like the rest of his family, had been enchanted by the tales Mako told of Ryuko. They all wanted to meet her, all for their own different reasons. “Come on guys! Let’s help my sister see the love of her life!”

And they went at the cans like piranhas. As if they had been roaming the desert for days, and hadn’t had a single thing to drink. It was amazing to watch. Mako was no slouch at eating and drinking quickly, but even she was impressed at the rate in which Mataro and his friends drank all that soda. By the time they finished, they were all very clearly bloated. But they had finished all those cans, meaning that Mako could get her money.

“Thank you so much!” She said, picking up all the cans. “I’ll work hard to convince her to come for dinner someday! Your sacrifice is greatly appreciated boys!” And then she ran off, to complete the next phase of her plan. 

The boys sat there, waving goodbye at her, until nature called and they all headed off to the bathroom.

*****

She ran all the way from the recycling centre to the brothel once she got her money. It wasn’t the most cash she ever had on hand, but she knew it was enough for Ryuko. For some reason, the madame didn’t ask for too much money when she came around. And so, when she swung those doors open again, she walked up to the madame, and presented her the envelope.

“Ryuko again?” The madame asked. And Mako nodded her head. Then she called for her, Ryuko came down the stairs, and Mako once again dragged her upstairs, into an empty room, and closed the door.

“Hey, what took you so long to visit?” She teased. “I missed you, you know? All my clients this week haven’t been nearly as attentive in bed as you have.”

Mako only rubbed the back of her head, bashful. “I’m really sorry for that Ryuko. Honestly, I almost didn’t manage to get the cash to see you. It’s been super hard getting work, and if I hadn’t stolen that truck, I probably wouldn’t have gotten the money to see you.”

Ryuko froze in place when she heard that. “You did what?” She asked.

And then Mako told her her whole story, from coming up with the plan, to making people drink all that soda, to getting enough cans to take to recycling. “And all just so that you can see me?” Ryuko's brows raised in surprise. And her expression seemed to be a cross between surprised and… touched, Mako supposed.

“Of course. I mean, I couldn’t just leave you hanging like that. I love you, Ryuko. And I really wanted to see you, no matter what.” 

Then she cupped her face, and Mako kissed Ryuko firmly on the lips. Slowly, it evolved into a hungry kiss, with nipping and tongues moving in each other’s mouths. 

“By the way, Ryuko?” She asked against her lips. “I was just talking about it, and I wanted to ask again. Would you like to come over for dinner and meet my family?”

And as usual, Ryuko parsed her lips after she asked. Thinking about it. However, this time, her lips then grew into a smile. “Of course Mako,” she said. “You know what, I think… I think that my time with you would certainly be worth my while.”

And then they kissed, they made out, they fondled, and they finally took off all their clothes.


End file.
